


Talks & Trust

by Cesta



Series: KittyTale [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Poor Sans, alittle bit of Burgerpant bashing, cute fluff, doubts, sleeping papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesta/pseuds/Cesta
Summary: Late night talks are always a drag





	Talks & Trust

If anyone were to think that a single, 19 year old cat monster were to suddenly become a single parent to two skeletons, any and all in the Underground would laugh. Why, you may ask? Well this particular monster was well known in all parts as the most apathetic, unkind, and irresponsible monster in all of the underground. He cared for no one, let alone any children. He was a slob, a heathen, a nobody. He was one to always keep to himself. No one knew his real name and that’s how it would always be.

 Burgerpants is what they call him. Sometimes BP for short. While monsters are known for being made up of compassion, love and hope, BP would show none of that to anyone. Sure, he was polite when he needed to be, but he was always graced with an uncaring gaze. His routine constantly consisted of waking up, going to his many different jobs around the Underground, and then returning to his small shack of a home in Waterfall. Burgerpants never thought to make friends or offer to help others in need. Everyone who knew BP were aware of the character he portrayed. No one in a million years would believe that a no-good monster like Burgerpants would ever show kindness like that and allow children in to his home. Except that he did.

 

***

It has been two months since the strange cat monster brought the two skeleton brothers into his home. Sans(the older brother) was around the age of 9 while Papyrus (the younger brother) was found to be a toddler of about 3 to 4, but because he was so small BP believed him to be only a baby. It was a bit of a shock to the cat monster to come home one day to find the little one running around the house chasing a bug.

Papyrus was definitely an energetic child, who loved to play and explore. Sans was found to be the quieter sibling. Often scaring Burgerpants when he appeared out of nowhere. BP had also discovered just how intelligent the older brother was, when he found the kid in his room one day reading his books on mechanics... and understanding it. Which is what brings us to this point. Sans knows and understands the world better than most. He understands that he is only a child and with no home he should be taken in to the Royal Guard. So why hadn’t this cat monster done so? This strange monster had allowed him and his brother into his home with food and warmth, never asking questions, never seeking for answers. Why?

Sans had spent months on the streets with his little brother and strangers had always tried to catch him and turn him in. Always asked questions like ‘why are you alone?’ ‘Where are your parents?’ ‘Isn’t it dangerous to be out by yourself?’ And yet, this monster didn’t do any of that. Never asked. Never pried. There are too many questions that Sans needed answers to. And so here he is at 12 o’clock at night waiting. Finally the door creaks open and black irises meet hollow ones.

“Holy shit, kid!” Burgerpants jumped as his brain processed the child in front of him. “Warn a guy next time.”

“Sorry.” The other replies without a care.

The older monster carefully closes the door so as not to awake the only sleeping monster in the house and makes his way to the kitchen. Due to his jobs being in restaurants or involving food, he pulls out a meal bag and stores it in the fridge to eat later. After doing so, Burgerpants turns around to give his attention to the little skeleton.

“So whats up little buddy? You’re usually asleep when I get home.” Sans simply stood there staring at the other for a moment with uncertainty on his face. Sensing the child’s discomfort BP walked over to his ragged old couch and plopped himself down on it; inviting Sans to come sit with him. Again the skeleton simply stared at him before slowly making his way over to sit.

Silence filled the room for a while but BP didn’t mind. He was surprisingly very patient and wouldn’t say a word until Sans would speak. The skeleton took a deep breath to help calm his nerves.

“I-I don’t get it.” The cat monster raised an eyebrow in confusion but still said nothing. Allowing Sans to continue his speech. “I just don’t get it.” The skeleton needed a moment to collect himself. Uncertain of how to say what he needed and slightly afraid of the answers that may follow. Taking what little courage was there he continued. “ Wh-why did you...why did you take us in? Why...don’t you ask q-questions like the others did? A-aren’t you c-curious? Are you.... are you going to take paps and me to the guards? Please...please... I just... I don’t...” The little monster hardly realized the fat wet tears slipping from his eye sockets until a drop hit his hand. The skeleton turned his head away, as if finding the ground much more interesting. He felt foolish for his actions, there wasn’t any need to cry.

He should know that nothing good could ever last. Just as he was about to excuse himself a soft paw landed on his head and began to stroke the skull affectionately.

Sweet Asgore did BP need a drink, or a smoke. This is a lot of stuff for a kid to be thinking about. “Look here little buddy. Let me ask ya a question ok?” Slowly Sans looked at the older monster and nodded. “Ok then here it goes. Why don’t ya ever ask questions about me kid?”

“I... what?”

“Ya heard me kid. Why don’t ya ever ask questions about me, about my past?”

Sans could only stare in shock at the other. That wasn’t... wasn’t at all what he expected. “Um be-because your an adult? And um its not polite to ask that stuff?”

BP only gave a small smile. “Yer’ not wrong kid. But now think about what ya just said. If it’s impolite for ya ta ask me such a personal question, what makes it ok for me ta ask such a personal question from ya?”

It was a simple response. Only a simple response and yet to this little skeleton it simply couldn’t be that easy... could it? Seeing the kid troubled BP continued with his explanation. “Look buddy, I’m a simple monster and I don’t really care ta’ bother myself with unnecessary thinking. I live by the phrase ‘give me respect and I’ll give it back’. Ive got my secrets and I know ya have yours. Until we have a level of trust between us then my lips are sealed. As for the whole Royal Guard thing... I was a kid once too ya know. Not everyone is as kind as they think they are.”

Sans’ little white eye lights began to grow as realization on the meaning of those words hit him. This grown monster was at one point like him, yet different. He knew. He understood to an extent what other adults didn’t. Slightly very slightly, sans gave a smile of gratitude.

“Alright little buddy, enough sappy talk. It’s late and you need to go to sleep.” Stretching out a paw to the child; sans only took a moments hesitation before his bones touched soft fur.

Walking down into the hallway where the only bed room holding a sleeping Papyrus laid, Sans felt a strange warmth in his soul. Not one of comfort or love but a sort of mutual understanding between him and this cat monster. It wasn’t until he was tucked in next to his brother and the door was closed that he understood the feeling he had. It was small and almost undetected but It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. Trust.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a big thank you to Iluvfanfic! Thank yo so much for checking my grammar and fixing my mistakes so that this story could be better! :)


End file.
